


She’ll be home soon

by HartfulFlair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A lil throwaway throuple piece for you all, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartfulFlair/pseuds/HartfulFlair
Summary: You and I were innocently making out but then I got aroused and so did you but we knew Person C would be home literally any minute so we just decided to wait for them at which point they walked through the door and took one look at our faces and realized exactly what was going on before sighing at us disappointingly and taking off their shirt.





	She’ll be home soon

“What are you watching ?”.  
Natalya asks from the doorway. Paige had the oddest taste in movies and tv so it was always a surprise to see what She would be watching. Paige turns and smiles at Natalya before shrugging.

“ I just turned on a random channel. It’s a crime programme I think. Come and watch it with me babygirl ? “.  
Natalya rolls her eyes and circles the couch before sitting and wrapping herself sneakily around her adorable girlfriend. They watch in a pleasant silence , occasionally shifting to get comfortable and absent mindedly holding hands.  
Paige is engrossed in the tv , her eyes flickering side to side as she watches the commotion on screen. Natalya smirks as she watches her. She looks back and forth between the tv and her girlfriend and decides to have some fun. Natalya takes her hoodie off and throws it on the floor. Leaving her in nothing but a sports bra. Paige’s attention is still glued to the screen , so Natalya slides closer to Paige. She presses herself into her girlfriend , a playful little smirk on her face.  
Paige turns her head and looks at Natalya , her eyes trailing over her chest and exposed stomach.

“ Come here “.  
Paige says , pulling at Natalya’s arm so she can sit her on her lap. Natalya lifts her leg and places it on Paige’s left before sitting herself on Paige’s lap. 

“ What are you up to ? Trying to get my attention ?“.  
Paige asks. Letting her hands delicately caress Natalya’s hips. Enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against her palms.  
Natalya moans softly and looks down at Paige through dreamy fluttering lashes. Putting her hands over the ones already roaming her body. Slowly and teasingly dragging them up to the thin straps of her bra. Helping to hook Paige’s fingers in them to pull them down her shoulders.  
Paige grins and complies , catching Natalya’s eyes quickly , staring into her baby blue orbs hungrily.

“ You’re so bad “.  
Natalya bites her bottom lip , shifting on Paige’s lap before leaning down and capturing her plump lips in a slow kiss.  
Paige moves , shifting Natalya with her. Paige’s arms wrap around Natalya’s waist while her leg moves between the small blonde’s thighs. Natalya begins to whine desperately and carnally into Paige’s inviting mouth as she grinds her knee into Natalya’s crotch. Natalya starts to get off as Paige’s knee brushes fully against her clit. Natalya goes rigid and holds Paige still for a second.

“ What time is it ? “.  
She moans softly , still in the moment , her sex pulsing with desire.  
Paige grabs for her phone frantically so she can get back to kissing her woman. 

“ Half three “.  
Natalya gives Paige a soft loving kiss and says  
“ Nia will be home soon. We should wait for her to come back , she’ll be sad if she misses out “.  
Paige groans and palms Natalya’s sweatpant clad backside. Leaving sloppy kisses against her cheek and trailing down her neck.

“ I’m sure she wouldn’t mind some making out. Come on baby , you’ve got me all worked up. Let me please you “.  
Paige takes a firm grip of Natalya’s ass and grinds her knee upwards once again. Earning a needy Yelp from the smaller woman.

“ Mmmmm Paigey.....pleaseeee....we shouldn’t....mmmmmmmm fuck that feels soooooo gooooooddddddd”.  
Paige grins against Natalya’s neck , biting and sucking while she feels the damp patch of Natalya’s sweatpants grinding against her bare leg. They get completely lost in one another , not realising the time that passes as they makeout and hump against the couch like horny teenagers.

The front door opens and Nia comes in , grocery bags in hand before stopping at the edge of the couch.

“ Seriously ?!!”  
Paige and Natalya look up at her. Clothes dishevelled or in Natalya’s case clothes missing.  
Nia sighs and puts down the grocery bags , Taking off her shirt and making her way to her seated girlfriends.


End file.
